


Moonlight sonata

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's just cute, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: For the Year of Shance prompt: soulmate AU! I had a lot of fun writing it even if it's not perfect~But that's the whole point of it, isn't it.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Moonlight sonata

**Author's Note:**

> For the Year of Shance prompt: soulmate AU! I had a lot of fun writing it even if it's not perfect~  
> But that's the whole point of it, isn't it.

__

In a sea of stars,  
Hidden amongst many moons  
soothe your lover's pain.

The poem over his heart had always seemed to mock him, Lance thinks as he watch his reflection. The mirror, spotless, reflects everything perfectly. It doesn't judge, doesn't glare. Doesn't comment on the way Lance's shoulders are down from cowardice, from nervousness. 

The crypticness of the poem over one's heart, the soulmark tying the individual to their chosen one was unnerving, to say the least. It was always too vague, too imprecise. A poem could be interpreted in so many ways, it always led to second-guessing and people settling for someone that _could_ be their soulmate instead of the one they knew for sure. 

There is a lot of unknown parameters, of words left untold and if Lance throw himself in spilling his guts, it could damage everything he had started to build between him and Shiro. 

Stuck inside a - daily - sanitized spaceship shaped like a castle, fighting every two days to save people from a ruthless emperor in their Lions, creating a rift between two elements that composed Voltron could prove fatal. 

If Shiro's soulmark didn't match his, that would mean he was robbing someone else's of their soulmate. Lance would never do that. Shiro deserved the love of his true soulmate, of someone that matched his own poem perfectly. 

He exit his bathroom, wearing the silky pajama given by the castle, the blue robe over it as he makes his way out of his room and towards the lounge, where he knew Shiro was waiting for him, having bribed Pidge for a movie he could watch with Lance this 'night'. 

Their relationship was soft, tentative. A fragile thing both of them tried to make work despite the uncertainty. Despite not knowing for sure if settling together was a good thing in the long term.

"Hey Lance." Shiro smiled as Lance sat himself next to him on the couch, snuggling in his sides. "What got you so gloom?" 

"Just… Stuff." He answered, feeling the warmth of Shiro's body washing over him, comfortingly. 

"Serious stuff, I assume. You were pretty frowny." Shiro joked, smoothing the place between Lance's eyebrows with his fingers. " Penny for your thoughts?" 

Lance kept silent for a short moment, chewing on his lower lips before he sighed, falling sideway onto Shiro's lap. 

"How would you feel if i weren't really your soulmate?" He said with a soft voice, hiding his face under his free arm. "If you found the one that matched your poem, you'd leave me for them, right?"

"You really think I would stoop that low?" Shiro flicked Lance's hear, making the younger man yelp in indignation. "I love you, Lance. That isn't going to change, no matter what."

"But if-"

"Lance." Shiro cuts him, leaning forward so he could peak at Lance's face. "We don't even know each other's soulmark. Each time I ask, you chicken out. I understand your feelings but you also need to put more faith into me."

"You need someone that can match your poem perfectly, Shiro."

Shiro sighed and worked Lance up so he was sitting once more, face to face with Shiro. 

"I don't care about a perfect match. I'm not perfect. You're not either. I don't expect someone to fit word for words on something so uncertain. I love you, you love me. Isn't it enough?"

Lance nodded, feeling shivers down his spine. What Shiro said made sense. Lance had been so taken in his own head by his own fears and apprehension he didn't consider Shiro's point of view. 

Shiro kissed his forehead softly, making Lance laugh softly. 

"May I see your mark?" He asked, looking expectantly. Lance nodded before lifting his shirt above his head. The black inked haiku had always been frustrating, mocking. But as Shiro was softly passing his hands over it, Lance couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster. Especially so when he saw Shiro's smile and him unzipping his vest so he could take off his own shirt.

"Wow hey!" Lance cried out, averting his eyes as he was not ready to see his boyfriend shirtless. Sure, the under armor and shirt were leaving next to nothing to the imagination but this was still something he needed to ready his heart for. 

"Didn't know you were so prude." Shiro said, his voice making Lance feel like a rabbit chased away by a hawk. 

"Just give me a warning, next time!" Lance stuck his tongue to Shiro before peaking at him and - yep, that was a well sculpted chest. God, Shiro was so absurdly hot in every way. 

But resting above Shiro's heart was a poem written in cuban, flowy blue ink contrasting well with Shiro's pale complexion. Lance couldn't help but let out a strangled laugh as he read his poem, _his poem_. There were tons of way it could be interpreted but now he knew why Shiro hadn't been worried. Even if nothing matched perfectly, the way it made his heart beat was unmistakable. 

The poem over his heart wasn't mocking, after all. And even if he still had doubts in it, all he had to do was read Shiro's poem to feel better all over again.

  
  
  



End file.
